The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supported the following NIDCD projects:[unreadable] [unreadable] 1 Z01-DC-000016-15 NF-kappaB in the molecular pathogenesis and therapy of Neoplasms Affecting Human Communication[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000031-14 Functional Neuroimaging Studies in Humans[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000039-12 Identification of Genes Causing Syndromic And Nonsyndromic Hearing Impairment[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000046-11 Genetic Studies of Human Communications Disorders[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000057-10 Brain Imaging And Modeling[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000060-08 Molecular Analysis Of Human Hereditary Deafness[unreadable] 1 Z01 DC000064-08 Clinical Analysis Of Disorders Of Hearing And Balance[unreadable] 1 Z01-DC-000073 Signal and Transcription Factor Network Interactions in Head and Neck Cancer[unreadable] 1 Z01-DC-000074 Genomics and Proteomics of Head and Neck Cancer[unreadable] [unreadable] The NIDCD protocols supported by the core include:[unreadable] [unreadable] T-DC-0005 Studies of Measures of Attention[unreadable] Oh93-DC-0016 - Nonsyndromic Hereditary Hearing Impairment Gene Mapping: India / Pakistan Protocol [unreadable] 92-DC-0178 - Functional Neuroimaging Studies of Speech Motor Control and Language Processing [unreadable] 97-DC-0057 - Non-parametric and parametric Linkage Studies of Stuttering[unreadable] 97-DC-0180 - Genetic Analysis of Human Hereditary Hearing Impairment[unreadable] 00-DC-0073- Identification of Hereditary Auditory Processing Defiicts[unreadable] 00-DC-0176 - Genetic Studies of Tune Deafness[unreadable] 01-DC-0099 - Evaluation for NIDCD Head and Neck Surgery Branch Clinical Research Protocols[unreadable] 01-C-0104 - A Phase I Study of Concomitant Therapy with Preoteasome Inhibitor PS-341 and Radiation in Patients with Recurrent or Metastatic Squamous Cell Carcinoma of the Head and Neck.[unreadable] 01-DC-0228 - Clinical and Molecular Analysis of Hearing Impairment Associated with Enlarged Vestibular Aqueducts (EVA)[unreadable] 01-DC-0229- Genetic Analysis of Hereditary Disorders of Hearing and Balance[unreadable] 01-DC-0230 - Studies in the Deficits in the Sense of Taste[unreadable] 02-DC-0008 - Assessment of pre- and post-synaptic dopamine function in developmental stuttering using C-11 raclopride and PET[unreadable] 05-DC-0238 - Effects of Sleep Deprivation and Recovery Sleep on Speech, Language and Other Higher Cognitive Functions: A Combined EEG-fMRI Study[unreadable] 06-DC-0218 - Neural Modeling and Brain Imaging of Tinnitus [unreadable] 08-C-0071 - Phase I Study of Bortezmib and Cetuximab without or with Cisplatin with Radiation therapy for Patients with Advanced Head and Neck Cancer[unreadable] [unreadable] The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care in FY08 supported 2,986 outpatient clinic evaluations, a 10% increase over the prior year. These included 1,211 Audiology, 797 General Otolaryngology, 234 Urgent, 373 Otology, 187 Head and Neck, 35 Genetics and 20 Voice and Speech clinic visits. Core otolaryngologists performed 70 major surgical cases, and mentored 5 medical students during senior clinical clerkships.